Valentine's Blues
by Angelic Moonlight
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Digimon fic so I apologize if it's not very good! It's a mimato with a bit of taiora and takari thrown in! Please rr!


Valentine's Blues.  
  
The sun was rising on another day in the Digiworld and already Mimi was having a bad day. She had had an uneasy night thanks to a stone lodged under her back and she had awoken to discover a huge bruise on her arm which was the result of being accidentally pushed into a tree by Joe (who had tripped over T.K. who had crouched down to tie his shoe). To make matters worse her hair was a total disaster (she thanked herself for bringing her hat) and just to top it off it was St. Valentine's Day! The first Valentine's Day where she knew she wouldn't find a card shoved in her locker at school. Why had she agreed to return to this place? Easy - Matt. The one thing that made the Digiworld seem a little more pleasant. She had left the others sleeping and was sat on a hill nearby. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Palmon walk up and sit next to her.  
"Hey what's wrong Mimi? You look sad." she asked. Mimi jumped.  
"Oh, Palmon. You startled me." she said with a sad tone to her voice. "I was just thinking of my world, today is a very special day there."  
"Why is it special?" asked Palmon.  
"Today is February the fourteenth, or Valentine's Day." Mimi told her.  
"Ooooh.... What's Valentine's Day?" Palmon asked excitedly.  
"It's when people give cards and presents to people they love. It's so romantic." Mimi's eyes sparkled, but then she sighed miserably.  
"Poor Mimi, who would you give a card or present to?" Palmon inquired.  
"It doesn't matter..." she so desperately wanted to say Matt's name, but it hurt. She knew that he only had eyes for Sora, just like Tai. She stood up and walked back to camp, trying to forget how she felt.  
  
When they reached camp they realised that everyone was awake.  
"Mimi! Palmon! We were so worried about you!" Joe exclaimed.   
"Where have you been?" Matt asked, his blue eyes full of curiosity.  
"Just thinking." Mimi turned away from him and blushed, and then cursed herself for acting like a silly little schoolgirl.  
"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Palmon suddenly announced.  
"Thanks Palmon!" T.K. grinned.  
"Is it Valentine's Day?" Kari asked. Palmon nodded.  
"Yes Mimi told me!"  
"What's Valentine's Day?" Gomamon asked Joe.  
"St. Valentine's Day is a holiday honouring lovers. It is celebrated by the custom of sending cards or gifts to express affection. The cards are usually decorated with hearts to symbolize love." Izzy spoke up.  
"Will you give me a present Tai?" Agumon asked.  
"Like Izzy said it's for boyfriends and girlfriends Agumon." Sora explained cheerily. Mimi sighed miserably as both Matt and Tai presented Sora with flowers. They gave each other a dirty look and Sora blushed as she took them.  
"Why thank you." she said bashfully. Kari was picking flowers nearby, she handed them to T.K.  
"Here T.K.!" she smiled, and T.K. blushed.  
"Aww..." was his only reply. Meanwhile Mimi was glaring jealously at Sora.  
"She's so lucky." she muttered. Suddenly three flowers were thrust into her face.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Mimi!" Agumon, Gabumon and Palmon declared simultaneously.  
"Oh, thanks, you're so thoughtful." she tried to smile, however she was too busy wishing that Matt would notice her.  
  
Mimi spent most of that day walking with her head down feeling sorry for herself. Palmon and the others tried desperately to lift her spirits but it seemed like every time she lifted her head Matt was talking to Sora. He looked very serious about something.  
"Hey Matt, what are you and Sora talking about?" Tai asked. Matt turned to look at the others, looking slightly red in the face.  
"Oh... Erm... Nothing really!" he put on a smile and started to whistle. Tai rolled his eyes.  
"I know he's trying to get Sora to be his girlfriend..." he muttered.  
"Really?" Agumon asked, overhearing. "How do you know?"  
"Aww c'mon Agumon look at the way he's spending all his time with her! He's never like that with... Mimi, for instance." Mimi looked up at the sound of her name, she might have been down right miserable, but it definitely wasn't affecting her hearing.  
"What was that Tai?" she snapped. "Do you mind talking about me?" suddenly everyone stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were flashing, sometimes showing her anger, another time her sorrow and then her jealousy.  
"Are you alright Mimi? You look mad." Kari commented.  
"Yeah Mimi, what's wrong?" Sora walked up to her. Mimi glared at her.  
"I'mfedupwithyou." she muttered quickly.  
"What?!" everyone exclaimed in bewilderment.  
"I SAID I'M FED UP WITH SORA!!!" she suddenly yelled. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she finally let sorrow overtake her emotions.   
"Why are you fed up with me?" Sora asked, her feelings hurt.  
"Because you have Matt and Tai running around after you like you're some wonderful princess and I HAVE NO ONE!!!" Mimi screamed.  
"You have me!" Palmon exclaimed and hugged her. Mimi pushed her away.  
"I'm know Palmon but it's not the same!" she sobbed and ran deep into the forest, as she ran her tears fell freely, she could feel herself becoming more and more lonely as she left them further and further behind.  
"MIMI!!" Palmon yelled and ran after her. Sora suddenly dropped to the floor, feeling a little numb.  
"I never knew she felt that way... She's usually so honest I wonder why she didn't say something before?"  
"It must be hard to tell someone who thinks they're your friend how you really feel Sora." Biyomon said sadly.   
"So Tai, what are we gonna do?" Joe asked. " We've gotta find Mimi and Palmon before they get into trouble!"   
"I suggest we split up and look for her." Matt spoke up.  
"Great idea Matt." Tai said. The others nodded and began to move. As they split no one heard Matt murmur   
"Oh Mimi." softly to himself.  
  
"Miiiimiiii! Mimi where are you?" Palmon wandered through the forest, searching for her best friend. Suddenly she heard someone sobbing by a tree. She wandered up and there was Mimi, sat on a root. "There you are!"  
"Leave me alone Palmon." she wept, at that moment in time all she wanted was to be left alone. Even more than that, she wanted to be at home, in her room sobbing quietly into her pillow and listening to some depressing song on the radio. But Palmon wasn't going to leave her so easily.  
"No way Mimi you need a friend!" Palmon sat next to her.  
"Ooooh Palmon, I don't deserve such a good friend like you... I'm so selfish!" she wailed.  
"No you're not, you're just lonely. I thought Valentine's Day was supposed to be a happy day. Guess I was wrong." Palmon sighed.  
"No... It is meant to be happy, it's just me." Mimi began to cry again.  
"Mimi... Do you like Tai or Matt?" Palmon asked suddenly. Mimi nodded.  
"Matt, I've liked him since I first met him. she closed her eyes and saw his face, those brooding blue eyes, that unruly blonde hair...   
"I thought so, I've seen the way you look at him. Why do you like him so much?"  
"He's so brave and strong and cute..." Mimi's voice faded. "Oh who am I kidding? I've got more chance of getting a date with Tentomon than him!" she began to wail again.  
"Hey I'm sure Tentomon would make a very nice date!" Palmon said out loud. Mimi suddenly giggled.  
"I'm sure he would... But he's not my type! I like my dates to be... Well human!" Palmon laughed too.  
"See Mimi, that's better! And I'm sure Matt would like you if you just told him!" Mimi sighed again.  
"No way, he likes Sora, just like everyone else. They just think I'm a stupid cry-baby. I bet they're all having a good time without me, saying 'Why didn't we get rid of her earlier? We wouldn't have had to put up with her constant moaning and crying.'"  
"Oh don't think like that Mimi! I'm sure they're all looking for us right now." Palmon reassured her.  
"Re... Really?" Mimi sniffled.  
"Yep!" Palmon grinned.  
"Oh Palmon, you're the best!" Mimi hugged her.  
"Awww..." Palmon blushed. "So are you Mimi!"  
  
"Any luck?" Tai asked as the group reassembled.  
"No." Patamon said sadly.  
"Nup." Gomamon shook his head.  
"She's nowhere to be found!" Izzy announced.  
"Great." Tai looked down and kicked a stone.   
"This is all my fault." Sora sat down.   
"Poor Sora." Biyomon rested her head on Sora's lap.  
"Poor Mimi." Gatomon sighed.  
"Poor Palmon." T.K. added.  
"OK guys, let's go and have another look!" Tai declared. "She can't be too far away!" suddenly they all heard a bleeping sound.  
"Look! Our Digivices are reacting!" Izzy said excitedly.   
"That means Mimi's close by!" Matt grabbed his Digivice from off his pocket and began to run, the others followed.  
  
"Are you sure this is the way you came Palmon?" Mimi asked. Whilst the others were looking for Mimi, she and Palmon were looking for them.  
"I don't know..." Palmon admitted. "I think we're lost." suddenly she heard Mimi's Digivice bleep.  
"Hey the others must be near! You're Digivice is bleeping!" Mimi looked at the red dot travelling along it.  
"Yay! Come on Palmon they must be... ARGH!" Mimi had begun to run and had suddenly fallen.  
"MIMI!!!" Palmon yelled. She ran up and saw Mimi was hanging onto the edge of a very deep pit.  
"Help me Palmon please!" she begged.   
"Poison ivy!" Palmon yelled, and helped Mimi up using her long vines. When she was stood back on solid ground she lifted her skirt slightly, a bluish mark was already forming on her left shin.  
"Oh great, another bruise to add to the collection." she moaned. "Do you think my day can get any worse?" suddenly it went black. They looked up.  
"Oh no it's Kuwagamon!" Palmon exclaimed. Kuwagamon dived and chased Mimi.  
"Looks like I spoke too soon!" Mimi gasped. "Palmon! Digivolve!"   
"Palmon Digivolve to Togemon!" Palmon shouted, and turned into the giant cactus. "Needle spray!" Togemon shot needles at Kuwagamon, but it had no effect.  
"Heeeelp!" Mimi screamed. Kuwagamon dived again and was just about to strike her when a blue beam flashed past Mimi and hit the bad Digimon. Matt appeared riding on Garurumon.  
"Mimi!" he exclaimed.   
"Matt! Am I ever glad to see you!" she ran to him. Matt jumped off Garurumon's back and threw his arms round her.  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" he told her.  
"Same here!" she smiled joyfully.  
"ARGH!" Togemon went flying as Kuwagamon attacked.  
"Togemon!" Mimi yelled. Matt suddenly ran forward.  
"Garurumon help Togemon!" Garurumon leapt at Kuwagamon. "It's OK Mimi, everything will be fine!" he reassured her. Suddenly Kuwagamon flew straight past Garurumon and Togemon and began to chase Matt and Mimi. All of a sudden Matt tripped and fell.  
"Maaatt!" Mimi turned and shouted.  
"Mimi!" he yelled back. "Save yourself!"  
"No! Matt I love you!" she exclaimed. Suddenly her crest began to glow and Togemon began to Digivolve again.  
"Lillymon!" Mimi cheered.  
"Flower cannon!" Lillymon shot at Kuwagamon. "Oh hey Mimi!" Kuwagamon groaned in pain and suddenly flew away.  
"Yay!" Mimi jumped up and down. Lillymon dropped to the floor in exhaustion and de-Digivolved into Tanemon. "We did it!"   
"Yep, we sure did!" Tanemon grinned. Matt walked up.  
"Mimi? Did you mean what you just said?" he asked her.  
"Sorry?" Mimi asked in confusion. Matt moved closer.  
"You said you loved me!" he explained.  
"Did I?" she had got so caught up in the moment that she hadn't realised.  
"Yes you did, and it was your sincerity that made me Digivolve to Lillymon!" Tanemon told her.  
"Oh... Well... Yes Matt, yes I do love you! I've loved you since we first met!" Mimi confessed. Matt blushed.  
"Weell... Mimi I think I love you too!" he admitted. "No, sorry, I DO love you!" he grabbed hold of her and kissed her on the lips passionately. Mimi fell back in surprise.  
"But what about Sora?" she asked.  
"Oh she likes Tai, and he's welcome to her! I've liked you for ages Mimi, I guess I was just too shy to tell you!" he explained.  
"But... But what about the flowers?!" Mimi exclaimed in bewilderment.  
"I was just teasing Tai." he laughed.  
"Oh... But what were you and Sora talking about earlier?" Mimi asked.  
"I was asking her for advice... On how to tell you how I felt." he turned bright red.  
"Well, you've done it now!" Mimi grinned and threw her arms around him. "Oh Matt I'm so happy! This is the best Valentine's Day EVER!" they kissed again, and were still kissing when the others appeared.  
"Oh my... Maybe we should..." Joe stuttered, and turned around. The others laughed.  
"Tai?" Sora whispered.  
"Yes Sora?" he whispered back.  
"Will you be my Valentine?" she smiled.  
"Re... Really?" he squeaked. She nodded. "Well sure!" he kissed her.  
"No fair! I want a kiss!" T.K. sulked. Suddenly Kari kissed him on the cheek. "Awww..." he blushed, and the others giggled. All except for Mimi and Matt, who were looking lovingly into each others eyes. Mimi smiled to herself, that Valentine's Day hadn't turned out so bad after all, she decided it would most certainly be a day she'd never forget for the rest of her life.  
  
  
  



End file.
